The Heart Never Lies
by SophieCullen44
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were kids, but will some devastating news bring them closer or pull them apart.  A/U, all human, EXB


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I wish I did though however I do own this plot

**AN: first fanfic let me know what you think :D **

Edward and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, that is what would make this conversation so hard. When the doctor walked me into his office this morning I already knew purely by the look on his face – how could anyone not tell- the face that every doctor pulls when his is about to give bad news to a patient.

I thought about going home and crying, wallow in my own self misery for a while but then something clicked when I was sat in my big red truck, Why the fuck should I let this stop me from doing anything that I wanted to do? I knew it would make the big things like rock-climbing and bungee jumping difficult later on, but then I suppose it gave me more of a reason to do it now while I still could.

But then there was Edward the thought of leaving him was devastating to my heart, I loved him, but I knew that from when we were kids when we first met in that stupid yellow sandpit.

But not only was there Edward there was the rest of them too, my close friends, the ones that I couldn't live without. Alice was well Alice my closest friend apart from Edward - they're twins - sometimes I think that, that's the reason that were close but they couldn't have been more different Edward looked miserable next to her, she was constantly happy and bubbling with excitement. But it wasn't just that their personalities that was different there looks were too, Alice was tiny standing at a mere 5ft but Edward was bordering on 6ft2". Edward inherited his mother's hair and eyes where as Alice inherited her fathers, well 'ya know that was until she hit her junior year in high school where she cut her hair off and dyed it black I swear Esme nearly fainted, Alice's only reply was that "it was time for a change". And then there was Emmett Alice and Edward's older brother, he was everything that I would want in an older brother if I had one and he was built like a bear quiet literally, a lot of people are intimidated at first by his large appearance but once you scratch the surface he's like a five year old trapped in that body, but yet extremely loyal and a friend for life. He – unlike his siblings – was the perfect mix between Carlisle and Esme but with Carlisle's father's dark curly hair. If you looked at the three together you would never believe that they were in anyway related. Emmett and Alice had their significant other's too, both I was extremely close too, Rosalie and Jasper Hale now unlike the Cullen siblings these two – who were also twins- actually looked a lot alike both had blonde wavy hair, long for their respective genders, both had the same bright blue sparkling eyes, and both had the same facial features just that Rosalie's were more softer and Jasper's more angular.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had all left for collage while Alice, Edward and I had to finish our last year of high school. I suppose after all of the pairing that our group had everyone just expected me and Edward to become something, of course the thought had entered my mind but it was quiet clear that he didn't see me that way, that and by many people's eyes Edward would be considered to be somewhat of a "player". He slept around, he never went out purposely looking for it, but if it was handed to him he would take it – and trust me people did hand it too him- he was beautiful, and I was not. But I being his best friend knew otherwise. He wasn't a player per se, in his words he was just getting his college years out of his system now. See Edward wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor and he wasn't stupid he knew it would take a lot of work, so he went out parting and such now.

As I pulled up to the school I knew the upcoming conversation would not be one that I would enjoy, quiet honestly my heart was thumping in my chest and my hands were shaking, in my head I knew these reactions were absurd I mean I still had at least a couple of hours before the dreaded conversation actually took place, but me being me was still shitting myself about it now. After driving aimlessly around forks for a few hours after my doctors appointment this morning I finally dragged my sick ass to school I don't know why I could have just sent him a text to come to mine after school, but then again I knew how Edward took everything to heart especially about his friends and family, that and he also has a tendency to over think things too much so at least my subconscious was smart enough to do this all in person.

I dragged my self out of the safety of my car the cold finally hitting me, my feet dragging me up to the entrance which looked really big and frightening today. Edward wasn't stupid he knew about my fainting which for the past couple of months had become regular occurrence, but he didn't know about the pressure I would get in my chest every so often id kept that from everyone apart from Charlie, who almost never showed emotion, panicked and told me to get to the hospital a.s.a.p so I did another reason why the upcoming conversation was to be dreaded I was telling Charlie too.

As I made my way to my biology class room I had a sweaty forehead and I could feel my cheeks going red. My shaking hands had become full body shaking. Fuck I need to calm down this is not good right now. As I walked the busy halls everything and everyone seemed so big and daunting making me feel so vulnerable I hated feeling that.

As I reached the door to biology I could see Edward's mop of bronze hair upon his head, he was bent over his desk slightly doodling on a peace of paper. I made my way down through the rows to our desk in the back of the room; it wasn't until he heard the scraping of the stool next to him that he even acknowledged anyone in the room. His big green eyes suddenly came into view, he looked worried.

"Were have you been all day?" he asked in a hurried, worried tone.

"I, err… had my doctor's appointment this morning," I slumped back into my seat and he looked at me expectantly.

"And? How did it go?" he still sounded worried and his eyes were searching my face for some give away.

"Yeah about that, can you swing by my place after school with Alice I need to explain." I hoped that this would placate him and on some deep level I knew it wouldn't, so as Mr Banner the teacher walked in and started the lesson I was glad.

I could feel his eyes on me throughout the entire lesson, I knew he didn't look away once – no doubt trying to figure out what was wrong. As the bell rang I sprinted out that room with Edward calling after me, if we stopped to talk I would spill everything, and I needed my dad to be there when I did.

I knew the moment that it came spilling out I would become a nervous, emotional little girl, who wanted her daddy to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

As I made it to my truck I could see Alice and Edward with both matching worried expressions. I left that parking lot in my truck as fast as it would go – which was not fast.

Forks wasn't a big place and it didn't take me long to get home. The entire drive I had the stupid, shiny, silver Volvo on my trail. As I pulled into my driveway I noticed that Charlie was already home. Great now or never right, but the severity of the situation fell over me like a massive blanket.

Shit I have to tell them now.

Edward was already at my truck and has the door open helping me out both him and Alice bombarding me with questions, but I couldn't hear them. I made my way like a zombie to the front door pulled it open and absentmindedly called Charlie into the living room. All the while only one though was running through my head. I sat down on the old couch the people I love surrounding me. Until one question rang loud and clear I wasn't sure who said it.

"Bells, are you ok?"

I stared at the ground and for the first time that day I acknowledged the fact that no I wasn't ok.

"No, I'm not I have a… um… I have a heart disease"

"What?"

**AN: comment and review and let me know what you think **

**Sophie xxx**


End file.
